


Ours Will Be No Hollow Home

by SiriusNebulae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (EXCEPT REX, Ableism, Ahsoka in a wheelchair, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Amputee Anakin, Author is queer and disabled, Autistic Character, Autistic Cody, Blind Character, Blind Plo, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, EVERYONE IS GAY AND DISABLED, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Person, Low-Vision Character, Low-Vision Wolffe, M/M, Oxygen mask, Plo-centric, Prosthesis, Queer Culture, Queer Themes, Rex is (sadly) abled, Trans Character, UNFORTUNATELY) - Freeform, Wheelchairs, Wolffe-centric, Yoda is a little person, deaf obi-wan, they/them pronouns, ze/zir pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: Thursday evenings mean it's the weekly disabled community meeting, and as usual, it's a mess of Wolffe's blood- and found- family discussing and messing around. What is unusual, is the arrival of a new group member, Plo. Wolffe is immediately drawn to them, and aims to befriend (and possibly woo) Plo. However, things may prove difficult as the community meetings face numerous barriers to its continuation.A found family, disability and queer focused story around Plo and Wolffe's developing relationship.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Ours Will Be No Hollow Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This will be a longer story, as this is only the first chapter. I have not written the other ones yet, but have a general outline. I have no idea when I will update, but I know it is unlikely to be weekly. I'm super excited and also decently nervous, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> I'm really excited about everyone being gay and disabled in this fic! Hopefully it will turn out like I want, but even if it doesn't, I'll be happy to have added this to the few fics with multiply and multiple disabled characters. 
> 
> I'm disabled, gay, and trans, but not with all of the disabilities and identities mentioned. I'm trying my best to be respectful, accurate, and avoid pity-porn, but please let me know if something is wrong or offensive. I can rewrite anything easily, and avoiding harmful representations of people and identities is waaaaay more important than anything else. 
> 
> (Also LMK if you want another identity, relationship, disability, etc inserted into the fic and I'll see what I can do. I have plans to add in Mace, and Padme. Mace will be a double amputee (like canon), and Padme will be non-verbal and use an AAC. I can make people be bi, pan, polyam, asexual (I think I already have that planned), and more if you ask!)

Wolffe was sitting on a folding chair in the church basement, surrounded by the sounds of his friends messing around before the weekly Disability Community group meeting began. The group had started a few years ago when disability activist Yoda decided ze could no longer handle there not being a space for disabled people to get together, be friends, and work through their own lives. The church basement, while not the ideal space, was the only space that was free on Thursday evenings.

Wolffe had attended the meetings since the beginning, and had seen it grow alongside his brothers Rex and Cody, as well as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. He knew it was a small group, but they were basically all family to him. Though the club had been running for some time, new people didn't show up frequently. The last addition had been Anakin bringing Ahsoka a year or two ago; though it was more that _Ahsoka_ had bullied Anakin into finally taking her along with him. 

Wolffe was watching Anakin and Ahsoka fight on the other side of the room, and he laughed at their usual antics. 

"I told you I was sorry!" Anakin shouted as he ran away from Ahsoka. "I just wanted to fix the squeaking from your wheels!"

"Shut it, Skyguy!" She shouted back, already quickly rolling after him with a look of determination. "Touch my wheelchair again and I'll steal your arm when you're asleep, just you wait!"

"Ahsoka! You wouldn't dare!" Wolffe laughed at Anakin's affronted look. Everyone knew that Ahsoka would totally dare, and that both she and Anakin had gotten into many prank wars because neither of them _ever_ backed down from a challenge. 

On the other side of the room Obi-Wan was next to Cody, having a conversation in ASL between them that included lots of blushing on Cody's part. Obi-Wan had been flirting with Cody for ages, though they had ramped it up lately as Cody finally recognized that Obi-Wan was flirting intentionally with him, and not just flirting as their way to talk with anyone. 

Rex was next to Yoda, though Wolffe couldn't tell if they were having a conversation, meditating next to each other, or pretending the other didn't exist. Rex wasn't disabled like the rest of the group, but was instead their token ally (much to Rex's dismay as it became a constant thing to tease him about), and had he helped shape the group from the ground up like the rest of them. It really was closer to a family gathering than anything else, and they were always looking for more people to collect and add.

Just as Wolffe was about to throw something to get Rex's attention (or save him from Yoda?), he heard the door open and close from behind him. Though his sight wasn't the best with his one eye, he could still see a person walk in with an oxygen mask on their face with tubes leading to a backpack canister, and a seeing eye dog by their side. Their skin was tan, and they had dark glasses and a soft stance that put Wolffe at ease immediately. They seemed to be about the same age, though even if they weren't, Wolffe wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to add another possibly blind or low-vision person to his (so far) one man army of making shitty blind jokes. 

There were only 7 chairs in the basement, with 6 of them filled and Ahsoka in her chair (she always made bad Bring Your Own Chair jokes each time they wondered if they should get more chairs), and Wolffe was glad they at least had 1 open chair for the new person to take, who had already asked his dog to find them a seat in the room. 

"Hey, my name's Wolffe," He said as the person sat down in the empty seat beside him. He was already excited to talk to someone that wasn't one of his wild family members. "I have one eye, I'm a triplet, and welcome to the chaos club." He gestured broadly to the room around him, Anakin's shouting still heard.

The new person laughed quietly, a soft smile gracing their face. "What an introduction. I'm Plo, and this," he gestured to the dog curled up under his feet, "is Jinn, my service dog. I'm blind, can't breathe right, and I make the worst puns and decisions whenever possible." 

Wolffe laughed loudly and smiled at Plo, taking in the smirk and laugh lines. "I think you'll fit right in here."

Wolffe looked back towards the center of the room, seeing the rest of the group slowly started making their ways to their seats. Anakin was the last to sit down on the other side of Plo. Wolffe took the moment to admire the new person, cataloguing what he could. Plo had an over the mouth oxygen mask leading to an oxygen tank, and their smile underneath the mask was soft. Their dark glasses blocked out their eyes and accentuated their tan skin and soft brown hair that fell over the rim of their glasses. They were wearing a threadbare green sweater, ripped jeans, and old sneakers. Jinn was a golden lab with soulful eyes, and was wearing a leather harness with handle. Wolffe felt himself blushing as he continued to look at Plo. 

_Stars, they're cute,_ thought to himself, looking one last time at the soft smile on Plo's face. He joked: _I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me._

"A new person, it seems we have." Yoda said, signing the words along. "Welcome, to our group. I am Yoda, and the disabled community group, I run. Introduce yourself, yes?"

Wolffe could see Plo hesitate next to him, their smile freezing just a bit. He personally knew it could be daunting to have to introduce yourself when you didn't know how many people there were or who was watching you. They weren't a scary group; not by a long shot with Anakin and Ahsoka always fucking around, Obi-Wan trying to be the sassiest polite person to ever live, Yoda being a meddling fiend, and Rex and Cody tending towards the quieter side, but Plo didn't know this, and everyone together was an overwhelming group regardless. 

Plo took a breath just as Wolffe interrupted with a grin, already signing. "Why don't we start introductions with someone else, since us cool kids here can't see all your ugly mugs?"

Laughs broke out as Rex smirked back. "Fuck you, Wolffe, you wish you were cool."

"I don't have to wish for what I already know is true."

"Younglings," Yoda interrupted with a smile, once again signing along with his words. "Right, you are about this. Introductions, I can start with. Include, name, pronouns, if wanted -- disability, and favorite constellation, we will. Accessible introductions, we will make them." Everyone sighed at the ice breaker question, as Yoda always chose this one. The worst part was that ze would make faces at each answer ze didn't agree with. "Yoda, I am. Ze/zir, I use. Little person, I am called, but a terror, I am." Ze cackled at zir own joke. "Hmmmmm. Ophiuchus, I enjoy greatly." Ze smiled, turning to Rex.

"Hi, my name is Rex, I use he/him/his pronouns, I am not disabled-"

"TOKEN ALLY!" Anakin and Ahsoka interrupted, their ASL being "loud" and emphatic. Plo started laughing next to Wolffe. Rex looked tired about the whole thing. 

"-as I was saying. I'm not disabled, but an ally. My favorite constellation is Andromeda. I'm brothers with Cody and Wolffe here." 

When Rex finished, he gestured to Obi-Wan, who began to sign to the group at large. Wolffe leaned close to Plo, wanting to assure zir that the silence was expected, knowing that to Plo, it seemed as if people had suddenly stopped talking, and anything could be happening right now that couldn't be seen. "Obi-Wan is signing right now, they'll be introduced aloud in a moment." 

Plo let out a breath quietly, nodding slightly to Wolffe in response as they waited. Wolffe eyed the group, trying to come up with an introduction as he saw that Cody was next in line before him and then Plo. 

"Hello," Obi-Wan began speaking when they had finished signing, a slight accent to their words. "My name is Obi-Wan and my pronouns are they/them/theirs. I am Deaf and choose to use ASL as my method to communicate, but I am able to speak if needed. I am also available to help tutor anyone in need, or figure out how we can best communicate together." They winked and smiled charmingly at Plo, though Wolffe knew Obi-Wan had probably already inferred that Plo was blind from Wolffe's earlier comment and Jinn's presence. Obi-Wan may look like a young prince charming, but they were lethal at their job, defending and destroying public policies and legislation around disability and queerness. Obi-Wan flirted like they breathed, which is part of why they were so successful, and part of why Cody had taken such a long time to catch on to Obi-Wan's true feelings. "My favorite constellation is Centaurus."

"Flirt." Cody rolled his eyes as he spoke and signed, used to this behavior from his crush. "My name is Cody, he/him/his, I'm autistic, and my favorite constellation is Andromeda." 

Wolffe smiled at his brother, as Obi-Wan reached out to hold Cody's hand. He took a breath. "Hey, my name is Wolffe, W-O-L-F-F-E, and I use he/him pronouns. I have one eye to my name, I am the oldest of my brothers, and my favorite constellation is Auriga." 

He smiled and sat back. After a pause, Plo began to speak quietly. "Hi, my name is Plo Koon, they/them/theirs, and this is my dog Jinn, he/him/his. I am blind and have a birth defect that resulted in a lot of things going slightly askew. My favorite constellation would probably be Columba, but I haven't had the time to stargaze lately." 

As Cody signed Plo's introduction to Obi-Wan, Wolffe was already chuckling at the bad pun, enthralled with the sarcastic and shy person smiling softly next to him. It was adorable, and he already wanted to see what blushing might look like on Plo. This was going way too fast, _he_ was going way too fast for himself. They had only just met and all Wolffe knew about Plo was what was shared, but he could sense a kindred soul. He may be quick to love and loyal to a fault, and he wasn't ashamed or regretful of this fact, but damn did it present challenges most of the time. His loyalty was part of the reason this place existed; he and Yoda had put their lives into making this happen, and even if Wolffe wanted to back out at now (which he didn't), he was already tied to these people and their places in his life. Anyone who made it into his good graces was stuck with him for life. It seemed that he had just found another person to tie himself to, and he hoped Plo (hopefully) felt the same.

Wolffe was drawn out of his thoughts by the introductions continuing, and he hurriedly focused.

"Hi, my name is Anakin, he/him/his. I'm an amputee; my right arm is a prosthetic I've been building myself, which I'm super excited about, because it is going to be so much better than my last three, this time I've managed to connect-"

Someone cleared their throat and Anakin blushed as his rambling was interrupted. "Sorry," he said and signed sheepishly. "My favorite constellation is Aquarius." He waved to the group, awkwardly, but had a large smile on his face as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Hey, my name is Ahsoka, she/her/hers. I have fibro and POTS, and use a manual wheelchair most of the time. My favorite constellation changes depending on the week, but would say right now it's Pisces."

Yoda smiled at the group as ze looked from person to person. "Welcome, everyone is. Begin our meeting, we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Constellation meanings came from this site: https://www.constellation-guide.com/constellation-names/ and I tried my best to make them mean something close to the characters. 
> 
> Title is again from the song "Storms" by The Ballroom Thieves. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos, I really appreciate them and it will keep me invigorated to continue the story! <3 <3 <3


End file.
